nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Luckmann
Morninglord is a prestige class concept I am currently working on. Description Morninglords are well known and highly respected across Faerun. Morninglords are, in many ways, the epitome of the classical cleric archetype - they are kindly healers and advisors, stalwart protectors, and implacable foes of the undead. Clerics comprise the majority of Morninglord candidates, but paladins of Lathander frequently hear the calling as well. Multi-class fighters, and more rarely ranges, sometimes join the ranks of the morninglords as well, but other classes are very rare. Requirements Alignment: Any good. Skills: Diplomacy 8 ranks, Lore 8 ranks, Perform 2 ranks. Saving throws: Fortitude +4. Feats: Extra Turning, Iron Will. Spellcasting: Able to cast 3rd-level divine spells. Class Features Hit Die: d6 BAB: Medium High Save: Will, Fortitude Low Save: Reflex Proficiencies: None Skill Points: 2 Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Alchemy, Craft Weapon, Craft Armor, Craft Trap, Diplomacy, Lore, Perform, Spellcraft Divine Spellcasting At each level, a Morninglord gains new spells per day, plus an increase effective Caster Level, as if they progressed in whatever Divine Spellcasting class that they had before becoming a Morninglord. If a character has multiple Divine Spellcasting classes, they must choose which class will benefit from all levels of Morninglord. Turn Undead Class levels stack with Cleric for the purpose of Turn Undead. Class Progression Divine Light Morninglords are gifted with the control over divine powers, attuned to the light. Gained at 1st level and doubles the radius & range of all beneficial spells (Prayer, Bless, Heal, Mass, etc, as well as that of Sunburst and Sunbeam). It also allows the Morninglord to use Sunburst as a 8th-level divine spell. Creative Fire Morninglords are creative, expressive people and at 2nd level, the character gains a bonus equal to her morninglord of Lathander level on all Crafting and Perform checks. Daylight At 3rd level, the Morninglord adds 1d6 to all turning checks to determine the maximum Hit Die of undead turned. Also add 1d4 to the number of undead turned. This stacks with any bonus from Sun Domain (if applicable). Searing Light At 4th level, the Morninglord can use the spell Searing Light as a standard action, 1/day. This increases to 2/day at level 6 and 3/day at level 8. Caster level is equal to Cleric + Morninglord levels. Notes: *From 6th level on, the damage increases as if the Empower Spell feat have been applied. *From 8th level on, the ability acts as if the Quicken Spell feat have been applied (as well as the previous Empower Spell feat). Blessing of Dawn The sight of the morning sun is an inspirational vision for all Morninglords. Beginning at 5th level, a Morninglord gains a +2 morale bonus on Will saves and +1 Wisdom whenever he's in the Sunlight (a form of reverse-Light Blindness. Maximize Turning At 7th level, once per day, the Morninglord can maximize all turning attempts made within 1 hour. Rejuvenation of Morn From 9th level; Dawn is a powerful symbol of rebirth and renewal. After resting, the Morninglord is healed of all poisons, diseases, and ability damage. Aura of Radiance When the Morninglord reaches 10th level, the light shines perpetually upon her. No matter how dark it is, the Morninglord sees as though the conditions were identical to the outdoors at sunrise. This ability functions like darkvision. The Morninglord also gains a +1 saving throw bonus (all) and a +2 dodge AC bonus against undead creatures. Sunstorm At level 10, the Morninglord can call upon a Sunstorm once per day, at the expense of an attempt to Turn Undead. The Sunstorm is equal to the spell Sunburst, Sunbeam & Word of Faith, all cast at once, in a Colossal area radius, centered on the Morninglord. Caster level is equal to Morninglord level.